Problems and Passion
by TheAlwaysEmotionalTeenager
Summary: Hermione pushed open a stall in the ladies' room and shrieked loudly, before she was quickly silenced by a large hand upon her mouth. "Shh, Granger, it's just me. Shut up!" Finally having wrestled his hand away from her mouth, she cursed loudly, pushing her hair off her face. "Malfoy? What in merlin's baggy y-fronts are you doing in the ladies room?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! This is the first story I have ever posted, and I'm hoping you guys enjoy it! Please read, review, favourite or follow! I really appreciate it.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked into the lady's room at the Ministry, wondering if her day could get any worse. Coffee stains covered a third of her blouse, and her hair had gotten loose from its tight bun, instead hanging down in messy tendrils across her face.

She sighed. Not exactly the best way to start the day. And what's worse? Percy hadn't even _apologized_ to her! No, he just walked away, leaving her with a wet, coffee stained white shirt; which was even now clinging rather poetically to her less than poetic figure.

Luckily – for her and for him – she kept a spare set of clothes in her office. She was sure she'd be less grumpy when the proof of his clumsiness wasn't spread out all over her. Then again... Fred and George _had_ just introduced some new items into the store. Maybe _she _should introduce _them_ to Percy.

Smirking at the thought, she pushed open a stall and shrieked loudly, before she was quickly silenced by a large hand upon her mouth. "Shh, Granger, it's just me. Shut up!" Finally having wrestled his hand away from her mouth, she cursed loudly, pushing her hair off her face.

"Malfoy? What in merlin's baggy y-fronts are you doing in the _ladies_ room?" Her voice was dangerously calm. Everyone knew not to mess with her when she used that voice.

"Powdering my nose, what's it look like, Granger?" Everyone _except_ Draco Malfoy, apparently.

Her eyes narrowed. Never a good sign. "Tell me why you are hiding in the lady's loo before I hex you."

"Humph. I'd like to see you try."

"Stupe-" Hermione roared, before Draco's hand covered her mouth once again.

"Granger, you silly bint! Keep your voice down! I'll have you know that I'm not _hiding_ from _anything_. I'm a Malfoy. We _don't_ hide." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get to the point, ferret."

He glared at her.

"Before I hex you, Malfoy!"

"Fine! Fine! I am simply... Actively avoiding Pansy Parkinson."

"And you felt compelled to hide in the ladies loos because...? "

"Well, see here, I thought to myself. If I were Pansy – a fate worse than Azkaban, mind you – where would I not think to look for Draco Malfoy? Easy! Where no man has ever gone before. _The forbidden zone..._ The ladies' loo!"

"_Why_ would you think that was a good idea Malfoy?!"

"Desperation drives people to do strange things, Granger. Now. Since I assume you were planning to use the lavatory before you stumbled upon me, I suggest you do so now and forget you ever saw me."

Hermione didn't seem to hear him. She looked puzzled. "Why not just apparate out?"

He winced. "Well... Pansy may have stolen my wand."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "So. Let me get this straight. You are stuck here. With no escape route, and no plan."

"That sounds quite accurate, actually."

"How long have you been in here? And how long do you intend to stay? You're not planning to sleep here, are you?"

Malfoy sighed. "Well, she cornered me when I came into work, so I'd wager... an hour? And I will stay in here as long as she's waiting for me out there."

Hermione scoffed. "That's a terrible plan. No wonder you were always second best. Malfoy! Do you really think she'll go the whole day without having to use the restroom even once?"

"There are other restrooms!"

She sighed impatiently. "This is the closest to her office. She _will _come in here – I mean, I can't _quite_ see her using the men's room, can you?"

"Bollocks. You're right."

She smiled smugly, and, satisfied she had made her point, she moved to walk away when Malfoy grabbed her hand.

After the war, she and Malfoy had developed an almost _healthy _working relationship. It was a disturbing thought. Still, they were both adults now. Well... _she _was. After hearing his ridiculous, half thought out plan, she wasn't sure he qualified anymore.

Still, even though they managed to tolerate each other _most _of the time, it only worked because they didn't have much contact. But now she was giving him advice and he was _grabbing her hand_?!

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she realized Malfoy was talking.

"... So you see, this could work! She would _never _realize!"

"Malfoy. Malfoy, stop! I wasn't listening."

He sighed. Women. Well, actually, most women hung off his every word. It was just _her. _Hermione Granger. Something about her, just made him want to... to _kill _someone. She _infuriated _him. Unfortunately, at this junction, he needed her help.

"Grange – _Hermione._"

What – had he just called her _Hermione?! _ Well. That was a first. She wasn't sure she liked it. This felt too _civil._ She took out her wand and shot a stinging hex at his nose to get rid of that uncomfortable notion.

"Wha – OW! What the bollocks was that for?!"

"Excuse me, I have to be going." Hermione _may _have smirked a little as she pushed past him for the second time. This time, he let her go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Expect an update very soon!

You can check out my blog by going to the link below:

foranyoneordinarylikeme dot blogspot dot ae

(Just replace the 'dot's with periods :D)

Muah!

Till next time,

~ The Always Emotional Teenager

© 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So! The second chapter is uploaded! Guys, I really would like some more encouragement, be it reviews, follows, or favourites. I'm getting a reasonable amount of views, but then when I don't get followed or favourited or reviewed, it makes me feel like you guys don't like the story. So if you do, please! It's one button, readers. Thank you to Chocolate Spirit, AngelOfDarkness505, and XxMyChemicalRomancePrincessxX for reviewing. You guys rock!

Oh! And a disclaimer - I'm only doing this once, but it applies to the entire story. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

* * *

It was _hours _later when he barged into her office; her assistant's worried voice following him in. She looked up from her papers, and promptly began wishing she hadn't. Malfoy was standing in the middle of her office in _only_ his tighty whities. She would have laughed, only she was having some trouble tearing her eyes away from his exposed skin. (She may not like him very much, but she accepted that he was not an awful looking male specimen... She was appreciating it right now, as a matter of fact.)

A loud cough startled her from her reverie. She looked up at Malfoy again. When he entered her office, he seemed furious. Absolutely _enraged. _Now though, he seemed amused. And a little cocky. Git.

She raised her eyebrows inquiringly, not wanting to seem flustered. (Showing _any _sign of weakness to a Slytherin... Well, she knew better than that.)

"Well, Malfoy? What is it?"

"What's what, _Granger_?"

"_Why are you standing in my office in your __**underwear**__, Malfoy?!"_

He smirked. "Oh, good, you noticed!"

Hermione groaned, "You are in your _underwear_, Malfoy! It would be hard _not _to notice!"

She didn't think it was possible, but his smirk grew even _bigger. _And more... _smirky. _"I know. I'm quite distracting."

Hermione groaned. _Again. _"Malfoy, get out."

"Oh, I'll leave. But just so you know, after you left, _Astoria Greengrass _came in."

"And I care about this why?"

"Well Granger, I thought you should know what happened to me after you _left _me to _Pansy_. No – don't talk. Just listen. I was in that stall for hours. And then Astoria refused to help me until I _gave _her my _clothes."_

"Ohhhh, so _that's _why you're standing in my office in my underwear."

"Yes, _that's _why. And _it is all your fault. _It's on your conscience, Granger!"

In her head, Hermione pulled off a very Malfoy-esque smirk, thinking that she wouldn't mind being blamed for Malfoy's shirtlessness. Out loud, though, she perfected an uncaring expression and went back to work, pretending she didn't notice Malfoy stomping off.

© 2014


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Chapter 3! And thankyouuuu, my follows have increased! Some more reviews? Or favourites? Pretty please?

Also, I am sorry about the short chapters, but because they're short, I'll upload a new chapter everyday! (Oh, I expect there to be 10 chapters, by the way!)

PS: A huge thankyouuu to xXMyChemicalRomancePrincessxX, D-Savano, and You'll Hear Me for reviewing! You guys rock :D

* * *

The next morning saw Hermione sitting at the dining table, eating cereal and reading The Daily Prophet. It also saw Hermione spitting _out_ the cereal and tearing up the newspaper after she read the article on the front page.

_Draco Malfoy seen half naked with Hermione Granger:_

_Is romance blooming for the two young war heroes?_

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were seen together yesterday by a source who wishes to remain anonymous. The source saw Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger together in her office – and Mr. Malfoy was, at the time, wearing only his underwear._

_Enemies in school and reluctant allies during the war; is this the beginning of a new chapter for the Brightest Witch of her Age and the heir to the Malfoy fortune?_

Hermione was enraged. She was infuriated. She was... she was disturbed by loud, consistent knocking on her door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She opened the door to see two beautiful, molten silver eyes glaring at her. The eyes, unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on your point of view - were attached to a lean body and platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy? ...How did you find my apartment?"

© 2014

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! New chapter tomorrow:D**

**Please check out my blog - foranyoneordinary dot blogspot dot com**

**Muah!  
Till tomorrow, **

**~ The Always Emotional Teenager :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's****Note: **Hey guys! Yayyy, an update! I actually felt bad about how short the chapter was, so I decided to squeeze three chapters into one! Hope you guys like it! There'll be another update tomorrow :D

* * *

Malfoy was still glaring at her. And she would never show it, of course, but it was becoming uncomfortable. She tried again.

"Malfoy! How did you find my apartment?"

He finally stopped glaring, and deigned to answer her.

"The Ministry's Employee Registration Records."

"Those are confidential! How did you get my file?!"

He smirked. Ah. It was a relief to have things go back to normal.

"Well, Granger, I did what I always do. I flirted."

"That is declining my faith in my gender."

He chuckled. "Granger, Granger, Granger. So moral, so upstanding, so... _Gryffindor._"

Hermione sighed. She seemed to sigh an awful lot around Malfoy. She was also learning that it took him a very, very long time to get to the point.

"Malfoy! Stop insulting me and tell me why you're here."

"Oh. Yes." He brandished a newspaper in her face – The Daily Prophet.

"Granger, what the bollocks is this article?!"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"You came here to ask me about the _article? _Why would you think I knew anything about it? I'm as upset as you are!"

Now Malfoy looked upset again. "_You're _upset? Why are _you _upset?!"

And _Hermione _looked confused. "Well, yes, I'm upset! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because, Granger! Who wouldn't want to be seen with me? Your reputation is only getting boosted. _Mine, _on the other hand..."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," Hermione groaned as she shoved him out the door. Or tried, really. Apparently Malfoy had muscles. Jerk.

"Relax, Granger," he chuckled. "I'm only messing with you. But, really. We need to do something about this. I can't be seen as taken. It's bad for my image."

He winked. The bloody wanker winked at her. And what's worse? She liked it.

* * *

On the next Daily Prophet, there was a tiny retraction on the 4th page, saying the writer had 'misunderstood', that Hermione and Draco still very much hated each other, and were very much single.

For some reason, Hermione felt a teeny twinge in her chest as she read this. Not because she wanted to be with _Malfoy_, of course, but... because she didn't want to be single. Harry had Ginny, Luna had Neville, and Ron was with the colour whore. She didn't resent Lavender anymore of course, because let's face it – Hermione and Ron just _weren't_ good together. She still disliked her, though. And maybe she was a little jealous. And a little lonely.

And because of this, at she sat down for dinner that evening, she found herself owling Ginny. Ginny had been after her for _months_ to go out with one of her friends. Hermione had always said no, but now... she figured she would give it a chance.

© 2014

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read, review, follow, favourite! 3

Also, please check out my blog: foranyoneordinarylikeme dot blogspot dot com :D

Muah!

Till tomorrow,

~ The Always Emotional Teenager


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is ready! I hope you guys enjoy it:D A special thankyou to Fruitloops25, xXMyChemicalRomancePrincessxX, and HanableKing28 - thank you for reviewing! You guys are the best. **

**As usual, chapter 5 will be up tomorrow.**

* * *

It had been one week since that retraction, and she had had almost no contact with Malfoy since then. Not that she had noticed that absence... She was too busy getting prepared for her big date with Anthony. It turns out the 'friend' Ginny had been talking about was Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. He was a year ahead of them in school, but apparently, he had noticed her. And she had _definitely _noticed him. He had been bloody good looking then, so she was sure he looked even better now. But for some reason... she wasn't excited.

He picked her up at 7 and they apparated to 'Le Petit Maison'. Hermione was delighted, and he was an absolute gentleman. He told her she looked beautiful, he opened the door, he held out her chair... He was interesting and intelligent, and she was thoroughly enjoying the date. Until – as usual – Malfoy ruined it. He came in with Blaise Zabini and spotted her immediately, even though she was quite preoccupied in attempting to hide behind her wine glass.

"Hello, Granger. Goldstein."

Anthony nodded politely, "Malfoy, Zabini. How are you?"

Hermione was annoyed. "Malfoy, would you mind giving us some privacy? Zabini, it was nice to see you again."

"Oh, of course, Granger," Malfoy laughed. "I bet you want your privacy. Gotta take advantage of this, huh? Doesn't happen often."

Hermione turned red with anger.

"What in that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" She had gotten up and was now standing head-to-head with him. (Head-to-chin, really, but still.) She was furious, and Malfoy seemed to realize that, because he took a small step back.

He was a Slytherin, though, so he stepped right back and sneered, "Oh come on, Granger. This is probably your first date in _months._"

"And so what if it is? I don't see how that's any of your business!"

Somehow, Hermione could tell she'd gotten to him. That look on his face...

He stepped back. "No. It's not. I know that, of course... But something about you makes me want to antagonize you."

For the first time this conversation, Blaise spoke. "Oh come on, mate! You know exactly why you do it! She looks bloody hot when she's angry, that's why."

At this, Hermione and Draco both blanched, and then rushed to correct the misinformed wizard. Draco went first – "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. Thinking she looks good, that would imply some kind of attraction, Blaise. And what we have" – here, he gestured to the two of them, and for some reason, Hermione's throat clenched. "What we have isn't attraction. It's... mutual hatred."

Blaise laughed. So did Anthony, and he'd been silent for almost the entirety of the conversation. "No, Draco. What you two have is passion. And a mutual denial." With that, Blaise walked away, pulling Malfoy with him.

"Anthony – I", Hermione started, before glancing towards him. He was smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. That was certainly something!"

Hermione put her face in her hands... "Merlin, he drives me crazy!"

Anthony chuckled, "Well, that I could tell."

For the rest of the date, Hermione was distracted. Anthony was lovely and charming, but... after that heated argument with Malfoy, she just couldn't keep her mind off him. Or off what Blaise had said... _Passion_. She supposed that term worked, but... it worried her a little.

It continued to worry at her, through her date, through the kiss goodnight, all the way until she managed to get to sleep.

© 2014

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys liked it!

Please read, review, follow, or favourite:D

Check out my blog: foranyoneordinarylikeme dot blogspot dot com

Muah!

Till tomorrow,

~ The Always Emotional Teenager :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! As promised, new chapter! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I can't help it. I felt like I _had _to cut it off. But don't worry, the _LAST, FINAL _chapter will be posted tomorrow! Happy reading :D

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling like she needed some Pepper-Up Potion. She walked into her office, and then promptly walked back out. She did _not _want to face Malfoy so early in the morning. Unfortunately, he followed her out and pulled her back.

"Granger, I came in here to... To apologize. It occurred to me late last evening that some of the comments I made may not have been entirely appropriate."

Oh. Wow. "Save it, Malfoy. Why are you apologizing?"

He sighed. This was going to be embarrassing. "Well, Blaise _may_ have mentioned my behaviour to mother, who _may_ have insisted I apologize immediately for treating a lady without the utmost respect."

Hermione burst out laughing – "You're apologizing to me because your _mother _made you? Oh, this is priceless!"

He turned flush with anger – or embarrassment, she wasn't sure; but suddenly she couldn't stop looking at him. His eyes hardened and turned slate grey, and for some inexplicable reason, she found him attractive. Something in her face must have tipped him to this, because his eyes softened and he said, "I know I shouldn't have said what I said. I should leave you alone. But seeing you yesterday with that moron... Well, I couldn't take it. I just kept thinking to myself – and to Blaise – that you could do so much better."

Hermione was almost speechless. "What... What are you saying, Malfoy?"

"I'm saying, _I _am better."

©2014

* * *

**Author's Note: **Muahahaha! Cliffhanger:D

So I hope you guys liked it! I'll update tomorrow.

Please check out my blog: foranyoneordinarylikeme dot blogspot dot ae

Muah!

Till tomorrow,

~ The Always Emotional Teenager


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **This is it! The last chapter! Oh my gosh, I am so nervous. I hope you guys like the ending... Fingers crossed! PLease review and tell me what you think:)

Oh, and a shoutout with a huge thankyouu to all my reviewers: luv-my-pug-roni2010, xXMyChemicalRomancePrincessxX, angelica8051, HanableKing28, Fruitloops25, and a guest reviewer (I couldn't reply, obviously, but thanks for reviewing anyway!).

* * *

_"__I just kept thinking to myself – and to Blaise – that you could do so much better."_

_"__What... What are you saying, Malfoy?"_

_"__I'm saying, I am better."_

This shocked Hermione into silence.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm in _love _with you, Granger! All I'm saying is, there is... _something _between us. 'Passion'. You're maddening, infuriating, and Merlin knows, I think about Avada-ing you a lot, but that's the problem! I'm _always _thinking about you! And I don't know why I'm saying this; maybe I'm a masochist deep down inside, but I would like to give 'us' a shot. We might fight _every_ second of _every _day; we might end up killing each other, but who knows? We just might end up _working_."

With that, he came around to the other side of her desk, bent down, and kissed her fiercely, pouring all of his hope, frustration, and anxiousness into the kiss. She responded instantly, losing herself in the passion. There it was again, that word... Passion.

"Wow," Drac – _Malfoy_ – Well, he had just kissed her. She may as well call him Draco. "Wow," he said. "I wasn't expecting that."

Hermione just stared at him.

"Hermione? Granger. Cat got your tongue?"

This shook her out of shock. "Oh stuff it, Malfoy!"

He chuckled. "So then, that's a yes?"

She shook her head slowly, hardly believing the next words to come out of her mouth. "Well, I don't know why I'm saying this, but... _yes._"

* * *

Three months later:

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy: Together for real this time?_

_Three months ago, Parvati Patil of the Prophet published an article about the Golden Girl's budding romance with the Bad Boy Bachelor. However, the next day, the two denied it, insisting on a retraction. _

_One week ago, the two were spotted dining at 'Le Petit Maison', and one source reported they were 'getting very friendly under the table'. The two have since been seen in various public places; often getting very personal with each other. _

_It is hard to believe that the pair; who have always been seen arguing, could truly be involved, but according to Blaise Zabini (a close friend of Mr. Malfoy), the arguing is simply a by-product of '__**passion'**__._

© 2014

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm so sad this story is over... But I have another one in the works, so that should be up in - at most - a week.

Please check out my blog: foranyoneordinarylikeme dot blogspot do ae

Read, review, follow and favourite, you guys! I love it when you do that:D

Muah!

Till next time,

~ The Always Emotional Teenager:D


End file.
